MLIA
by ChelsLyn
Summary: Stories from MLIA converted into the Harry Potter universe!  I'm not good at summaries so just read it!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I was on MLIA today, and I was seeing quite a few Harry Potter stories, as always. That made me think though, what if a few of these stories happened in the Harry Potter universe? So I borrowed some stories from the site and put them together to make some one-shots. I don't know when the one-shots will end, the ideas come and go. I only have two written so this story will be under completed. Thank you for reading! Oh and reviews? Reviews make me very, very happy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I would not be sitting here typing this. I also don't own MLIA or the MLIA story this fic is based off of. **

* * *

><p><em>Today, I was sitting in band class, and the band room has no windows, so when we stopped playing I stood up and yelled "It's snowing!" everyone got excited and looked around including my band director. MLIA<em>

* * *

><p>Gryffindor and Slytherin was sitting in Potions, reading the same passage over and over again. As far as Ron could tell, the only person that was actually reading was some kiss-up Slytherin in their year. Even Hermione brought out a "light reading" book in replacement of her assignment. Draco was drawing something, Crabbe and Goyle we're trying to make sense of the letters before them. Everyone knew they couldn't read. Ron and Harry? They were passing notes on a spare piece of parchment.<p>

'_Harry! Hey Harry! -R'_

'_Yes Ron? -H'_

'_Do you think it's snowing? -R'_

'_Are you mental? What kind of question is that? -H'_

'_A serious question. Now my feelings are hurt. -R'_

'_Stop acting like a first year. -H'_

'_But do you think it's snowing? -R'_

'_How am I supposed to know? There are no windows in the dungeon. -H"_

'_Harry! Hey Harry! -R'_

'_What Ron? -H'_

'_Stop sounding annoyed. It hurts my feelings. -R'_

'_Don't get over-emotional on me, if you want to do that then you must confess your deep love for Hermione. -H'_

'_That was a low blow Potter -R'_

'_What were you saying? Like before this? -H'_

'_Oh! Just that I think it's snowing. -R'_

'_Oh Gosh! Here comes Snape, you can keep this parchment if you like mate. -H'_

'_I don't want it -R'_

'_Neither do I -H'_

'_Well Snape's coming and I have no where to put it -R'_

'_Distract him -H' _

'_I'll do my best -R'_

Ron stood up excitedly. "Look! It's snowing!" He pointed a finger to a blank wall, catching everyones attention to a window that wasn't there. Even Snape, without thinking looked around the room, before narrowing his eyes at Ron.

"Weasley! 20 points for Gryffindor and detention! Back to work everyone. NOW!"

Everyone sighed before finally pulling back out their potion books and at least pretending to read. One last note drifted to Ron.

'_That was pathetic -H'_

Ron snorted, "Like he could do better", he thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: If you read the last Authors note, you would know that this story may/may not be continued from here. As of right now it is completed! The ideas come and go though. So feel free to review and let me know what you think! I love reviews. They make me happy, like the awesome-ness is over whelming. **

**Disclaimer: I Dont own Harry Potter, MLIA, or the MLIA story this fic is based off us. That's why it is quoted and in italics below.**

* * *

><p><em>Today I went on Mystery Seeker and asked what my mission was. It said that I must pretend to be a rabbit and hop around the room and tell no one. My grandmother thinks I am insane and my dogs are still barking at me.. MLIA<em>

* * *

><p>The Slytherin boys sat around the common room.<p>

"Draco! We're bored." Gregory Goyle complained. Crabbe nodded, agreeing one-hundred percent.

"Does it look like I care?"

Blaise spoke up, "I'm with Crabbe and Goyle with this one, we should do something exciting."

Draco shot a glare at him, "Like what?"

"Duh! Draco, my home-boy, my main man, my second in command, my best friend, let's play a game."

"Please, don't call me any of those things ever again."

Theodore Nott looked at the group, "When I visited my cousin, in the muggle world, they had this thing called a computer. My cousin got on and pressed buttons on something called a keyboard. He kept on saying 'Whats my mission?' Eventually a mission came back, and he had to do it. We could, I don't know, give each other missions and if the person doesn't succeed they could be transfigured or something like that. Right ferret?"

"I wanna play!" Blaise stood up from where he was sitting by the fire excitedly.

"Isn't this like the muggle truth-or-dare you tried to get us to play, except without the truth part? Filthy muggles. I don't know how you can be near them." Malfoy snipped.

"Are you playing or not, ferret?" Blaise asked Malfoy. Amongst the group of friends, (well no they weren't friends, Slytherin's just consisted of leaders, followers, and acquaintances) they taunted Malfoy about his experience with Mad-Eye Moody and being turned into a ferret.

"Don't call me that, you swine!" Malfoy shouted before adding on, "Fine I guess I'll play." All the boys looked to Nott, expecting a first set of instructions.

"Malfoy, you can go first. Say 'What's my mission?'."

"What's my mission?" Draco repeated.

Theodore thought to himself, before explaining the a confused Goyle that the mission has to be funny and entertaining.

He snapped his fingers, finally having an idea "Go down to the Great Hall and hop around like a rabbit. Pretend to be a rabbit. Don't tell anyone what your doing, if anyone says anything to you go just say 'hippity hop, hippity hop.'"

"What? I'm not doing that!"

"Then I get to transfigure you, I can make a pretty convincing ferret."

"No fine! I accept my mission!" Malfoy jumped up and exited the common room. He strutted down to the Great Hall, the other boys in tow giggling already. The boys scattered across the room, all except Draco who got down on all fours and began to hop around the room.

Some students saw what was going on a started laughing, a small circle gathered around the hopping Draco.

"What is going on here!" Snape stormed up, tossing students aside just to get to the center of the circle to find Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy! What are you doing?"

Draco began to stand up before a still laughing Blaise muttered something about, "not wanting to fail the mission', 'ferrets', and 'hippity hop'.

Draco looked up to the scowling teacher, and continue to hop while saying to him, "Hippity hop, hippity hop."


End file.
